


Trolls and Ogres, How to Relate

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #587: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Trolls and/or Ogres.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Lilyseyes.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trolls and Ogres, How to Relate

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #587: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Trolls and/or Ogres.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Trolls and Ogres, How to Relate

~

“Are you ready?” Harry asked, entering Severus’ study. 

“Yes,” said Severus. “You?” 

Harry made a face. “I’m not sure. Things have been cordial with Dudley--” 

“Obviously, since we’re attending his wedding,” interjected Severus.

“--but I’m not sure I’m prepared to see his parents. How about you? You’ve history with Petunia.” 

“Ah,” said Severus. “But I’m prepared.” He held up his book.

Harry frowned. “What’s that?” 

Severus smirked. “ _Trolls and Ogres, How to Relate._.”

Harry laughed. “Any pointers?” 

“They advise no eye contact.” 

Harry linked arms with Severus. “I plan no contact at all.” 

Severus hummed. “Then we should be fine.” 

~


End file.
